Recently, fibrous activated carbon, i.e., ACF has been developed as an adsorbent for powdery or granular activated carbon and is used as felts, papers, nonwoven fabrics, and other fabricated structures. It is known that since ACF is in a fibrous state, ACF is fabricated into textiles (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,206 and 3,769,144).
However, conventional ACF textiles are very brittle and also, conventional spun yarns have low ductility and are brittle particularly in the case of ACF spun yarns derived from rayon or phenol resin. The ACF spun yarns are poor in workability and it is difficult to fabricate the conventional ACF spun yarns into fabricated yarns such as core yarns and textiles. Thus, if ACF spun yarns having excellent strength and workability are developed, fabricated yarns, textiles, knittings, etc., could be easily produced from the ACF spun yarns. Accordingly, it would be expected that the applicable range of ACF would be greatly enlarged.